


No Morning for Mourning

by kaylahselman15



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylahselman15/pseuds/kaylahselman15
Summary: In the Southside Archive Discord, there was a daily prompt for “morning”.  As soon as I saw it this idea popped in my head.  I haven’t had time to put it into words until now and the prompt has long expired, but I still felt like this needed to be written.  This is my take on what would’ve happened if Fangs Fogarty would’ve actually been killed from the gunshot.





	No Morning for Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing aside from my three OC's.

Sickening silence settled quickly among the crowd in the White Wyrm. The elders shook their heads in pity while the younger Serpents stood stock still, utterly broken over the news. Fangs Fogarty- beloved son, protective brother, fierce friend, and loyal Serpent- was dead.

The stillness lingered, and they could feel each other crumbling. It wasn’t clear where it started, but a quiet chant rose up above the heartache, “In Unity There is Strength. In Unity There is Strength. In Unity There Is Strength.” A crowd of younger members gravitated towards each other- clutching tightly to keep themselves upright. 

In a daze, the teens closest to the deceased stumbled to the bunker. Toni and Betty huddled around Sweet Pea, whose large frame began to shake violently. Cheryl and Peaches kneeled beside Jughead who was reeling from guilt. Maverick, Jax, and Griz conversed quietly, orchestrating assignments and tasks to ensure the Fogarty family would be provided for despite Fangs’ absence. 

Today was supposed to be vastly different. An innocent man freed. A brother reunited with his family. Instead, they were mourning a fallen friend. After a while, Sweet Pea found the strength to stand. The girls lingered behind him, watching him carefully and holding each other up as he began to speak, “This isn’t right. He wouldn’t have wanted this. He was a Southside Serpent, damnit- he deserves a proper goodbye. It’s tradition.”

Jughead Jones, next in line for Serpent King, took a few steadying breaths and stood beside Sweet Pea, nodding. “You’re right. Alright Serpents, let’s go.” With Fangs on all of their minds, they made their way to the Quarry, sniffling and hurting with every step. The rest of the gang was there waiting when they arrived and rose to their feet at the sight of the group.

Thomas Topaz stepped forward with the help of FP Jones. “Tonight we are united because of great loss. Our brother, Fangs Fogarty, is gone. Although his time with the Serpents was short, he proved his commitment tenfold. His death will not be in vain. His legacy will live on.”

One by one, the gang lifted two fingers up in the Serpent Salute, and Sweet Pea’s watery voice broke the moment of silence, as he began the final part of the ceremony. “In life, in death, until the end of time…”

“NO SERPENT LEFT BEHIND,” they all joined in, faces stoic in the glow of the fire. The news that shattered the quiet of the morning left a fiery hole deep in the hearts of each Southside Serpent. The ones that had been in the gang for years were far too familiar with this kind of emptiness- having lost more than a few of their own. The newest members were navigating through their grief together as best as they could. Fangs Fogarty- beloved son, protective brother, fierce friend, and loyal Serpent- was dead.


End file.
